Kamijou Touma
Summary Kamijou Touma (上条 当麻 Kamijō Tōma) is the main protagonist of the Toaru Majutsu no Index series and an important character in the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun side stories. As a Level 0 Academy City first-year high school student, his point-of-view allows the audience to become acquainted with the mysterious world of Toaru Majutsu no Index, and is mostly involved in the events of its Magic Side. He possesses the mysterious "Imagine Breaker" in his right hand, which is capable of negating all forms of magic, esper powers, and other divine abilities. This, according to Index, even includes his own luck as luck is a blessing from God. He has a very strong desire to aid all those who are in need even if it means putting his life on the line and will not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than himself. Because of his willingness to help others unconditionally, he has attracted the affections of many characters in the series, which Himegami Aisa jokes about, stating that his life is like a dating simulation where he is bound to unlock more paths to more girls. During his adventures, Touma has saved countless people, Academy City and even the world a few times. His heroic and forgiving nature has inspired several people, including a lot of his former opponents, to become better persons and has allowed him to befriend and make allies with several powerful and influential characters in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C normally, at least 5-B with Imagine Breaker, possibly Low 2-C, Unknown with powers beyond the right hand Name: Touma Kamijou, Imagine Breaker, God of Pestilence, The One who Purifies God and Slays Demons Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Human, Normal High School Student, Level 0 Esper (Technically) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Precognition, can nullify all supernatural powers with Imagine Breaker, skilled street fighter, limited regeneration on right arm (High-Low; has been able to regrow his right arm back after it was severed in multiple occasions), resistance to poison Attack Potency: Street level regularly (Can fight regular Skill-Out members, who are at Olympic athlete levels, his punches can lift people off the ground and throw them away, has knocked down multiple people with a lariat), at least Planet level against some supernatural beings with Imagine Breaker, possibly Universe level+ (Imagine Breaker has the same effect on supernatural bodies as it has on supernatural attacks), Unknown with powers beyond the right hand (The Invisible Thing is stronger than Fiamma of the Right as La Persona Superiore a Dio, but it has been easily defeated by 50/50 Othinus and Aiwass) Speed: Peak Human (Fast enough to fight and dodge attacks from multiple people at the same time), though he can defend himself from much faster supernatural ranged attacks via Precognition (His Precognition works by unconsciously reacting to the opponent's involuntary movements prior to an attack, so it doesn't work against people like Saints who move too fast for him to react to) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Has withstood punishment that would easily kill a regular human on several occasions, and has managed to walk and even fight shortly after receiving severe injuries), at least Planet level against supernatural attacks with Imagine Breaker (Can deflect Othinus' crossbow bolts, it's apparently used to seal IT which is much stronger than Fiamma of the Right as La Persona Superiore a Dio and barely negated casual attacks from a powered up Aiwass that casually destroyed a stronger IT than the one from WWIII), possibly Universe level+ (IB can be used to undo a phase shift, negated and destroyed Othinus' Gungnir which destroyed all phases, it's the "ultimate shield" counterpart to World Rejecter's "ultimate weapon") Passively resists some supernatural abilities like Angel Fall and Vento's Divine Punishment Stamina: He has an abnormally high endurance for a normal human. He was able to withstand Mikoto's electric attacks and still be able to fight and defeat Accelerator shortly afterward, a fight where he received even more injuries. He was also able to go through several thousands of deaths fighting Othinus. Also has notably strong willpower having withstood his own psychological weaknesses in Alpha, Beta, Omega and the other hundreds of millions of worlds Othinus created to try and mentally break him, eventually outlasting her in a mental strength contest. Range: Human melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: He's not smart enough to keep up with his education (Though this is mainly because of all the time he's forced to skip school), but he has been shown to be an excellent strategist in battle and is very proficient at figuring out the mechanics and weak points in a magician or esper's powers, analyzing the enemy's motivations, etc... Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses; Imagine Breaker has clear limitations, such as fighting multiple opponents at the same time, conventional weapons or flying opponents. Despite being able to negate more powerful attacks, Imagine Breaker can have issues negating powers that are able to regenerate or are receiving a constant supply of power if they are faster than its canceling speed. His precognition skill can be restricted by opponents with superior control over their involuntary body movements, and it's less efficient when he's not fighting one in one. He also has serious bad luck. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imagine Breaker' (幻想殺し Gensō Goroshi (Imajin Bureikā), lit. "Illusion Killer"): A mysterious power that exists in Touma's right hand due to Imagine Breaker finding meaning in him since birth. Imagine Breaker is able to negate all supernatural power like magic, psychic, and divine powers such as God's blessings (luck) on physical contact, though it also provides Touma with some passive defense against certain spells and apparently can interfere with some spells just by being in their vicinity. Though it can negate anything supernatural, it cannot negate natural forces from the supernatural such as a person's life force (Evident to the fact that he hasn't killed anyone with a simple handshake) and offers no protection against anything that is natural like normal guns or swords and it won't negate natural consequences from a supernatural power (such as the ashes from a magic fire). It also cannot "completely" negate something if it surpasses its canceling speed such as Stiyl's Innocentius or Accelerator's Dark Wings, but Touma has learned to use this limitation to his advantage and use Imagine Breaker to interfere via "disruption." When upon contact with an attack, he can physically grab it and disrupt it. Several people in-universe have speculated on Imagine Breaker's nature and tried to explain it, with Ollerus's conjecture being that Imagine Breaker is a reference point for the world born out of all magicians' fear of changing the world too much and making it unrecognizable and their hopes of being able to return to the normal world. Ollerus also stated that Imagine Breaker existed long before Touma was born, possibly under different wielders and different shapes, like it residing in objects. This was later supported by Othinus stating the same thing and adding that she could gain possession of Imagine Breaker if she removed all matter in the world, thus making it so that the only thing for it to reside would be her. *'Precognition:' Literally referred in the original Japanese novels as Premonition Perception or Sense of Foreboding (前兆の感知 Zenchō no Kanchi), but translated as Precognition in the fan translation for simplicity. Precognition is the term used by characters to refer to the skill unconsciously developed by Kamijou Touma through his many battles. Touma has gotten into such a plethora of fights that he now can subconsciously anticipate attacks coming his way. Combined with his reflexes and the courage to keep his body and thoughts moving allows him to judge accurately what to do next. This works because Touma is capable of unconsciously analyzing minute changes in the battlefield and involuntary movements made by his enemies that likely not even they are aware of. For example, Misaka Mikoto's electromagnetic fields making metal items around her resonate. Even if Touma doesn't consciously register these things, his unconscious does, allowing him to accurately predict the path of an attack and move his body accordingly to stop it with Imagine Breaker, dodge it or try to reduce the damage to his vitals in case the former two options aren't possible. It's because of this skill that Touma has been able to react to supersonic attacks, but it's been noted that if he consciously takes note of it in battle and tries to use it then it would likely fail. Due to the mechanics of this skill, it can be sealed by an opponent who can restrict the information he receives, like the cyborg Rensa who could completely freeze her face and control all of her body involuntary muscular movements. This skill can be more simply described as a "sixth sense" to react to upcoming attacks. *'Beyond the Right Hand:' Whenever his right arm has been severed or destroyed, it has been shown that the Imagine Breaker holds within something with unimaginable potential. After his arm has been severed, it has usually been able to regenerate/grow back as if nothing had happened. However, there's been two different outcomes when his arm is cut. **'Dragons:' The first time his arm was cut by Aureolus Izzard, a large dragon head, referred to as the Dragon Strike (竜王の顎 (ドラゴンストライク) Ryūō no Ago (Doragon Sutoraiku), lit. "Jaw of the Dragon King") appeared from the stump. While at the time Stiyl Magnus stated that the dragon head had merely been an unconscious creation from the alchemist's out of control reality warping powers, Touma still harbored some doubts about the incident. His concerns were proven true when, after once again losing his right arm fighting Level 6 Shift Mikoto, the dragon head appeared again, this time followed by seven more different dragon heads. The dragon heads bit into and tore apart the powerful black sphere that Mikoto had created before disappearing. **'Invisible Thing:' After his arm was severed and absorbed by Fiamma of the Right, Fiamma's next attack that had the power to turn an entire planet to dust was cut in half before reaching Touma, as if there was an invisible right hand stretching from the wound on Touma's shoulder. As the invisible power gathered beyond the wound, Fiamma felt inferior and overshadowed, believing that everything he had paled in comparison to that great power. However, a second power, described by the narration as "Kamijou Touma's own power", appeared above the invisible thing, seemingly opened up a large mouth and swallowed it up. As if a giant mouth was chewing, the air around Touma's shoulder shook before the first power was smashed in an instant. After that, Touma addressed the invisible thing and told it to stay out of the fight, as he would take care of it, just before his right arm regenerated and Touma regained Imagine Breaker. The invisible thing appeared once more when Othinus crushed his right hand and charged towards her roaring, though the Magic God easily crushed it, commenting on it not living to her expectations after having produced decent results against Fiamma in WWIII. Gallery Dragon_Strike.jpg|Touma's arm is cut for the first time Dragons.jpg|The dragons inside Touma's right arm Others Notable Victories: Subaru Natsuki (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu) - Subaru Natsuki's profile Voldemort (Harry Potter) - Voldemort's profile Sakura Matou (Fate/stay night) Sakura's profile Thunder Mcqueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's profile (Speed was equalized and Mcqueen was bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2